The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by GorillazFreek15
Summary: [Gorillaz] In 1993, Camryn & StuPot [Young 2D] were in love until she had to move to New York... Now it's 2004... when they meet again will they rekindle their romance? or pass it off for their current lovers, Brantley & Tina?  R&R PLEASE!


It's 1993. Camryn Nash is a regular 16-year-old junior in Crawley. Her father, Yanni Nash, is a pretty wealthy journalist so she's "kinda" rich. Her younger brother, Chris, who is 13, is a regular spoiled brat, a little like his father. Camryn and Chris' mother, who was Camryn's best friend and also the loving wife of Yanni, passed away not too long ago from leukemia. It's the first day of school and since Camryn has a car, she HAS to take her little brother to school.

"COME ON, CHRIS, OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Camryn screamed from the bottom of the stairs while grabbing an apple.

"SHUTUP, CAM!" Chris yelled back from the top of the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, dad, can't he just take the bus?!"

"No! You've got a car so you're gonna take him to school." Yanni said calmly, while sitting on the couch, writing an article for the newspaper.

"What difference does it make in the first place?"

"Do you want me to take your car?" Yanni turned around to look at his daughter.

Camryn rolled her eyes as her brother finally appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Finally! Let's go!" Camryn grabbed her keys and left out the door.

* * *

Camryn finally arrived at school after dropping off her little brother off at middle school.

As Camryn walked towards the school, her ex-boyfriend, Rich Andersson, began to follow behind her. Sick of his following her, she turned around and stopped.

"WHAT?! Why are you following me?!" She yelled.

"You're so cute when you're mad" He grinned.

"Whatever" Camryn turned around, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, Camyrn!" Rich yelled from behind her.

"Maybe we can… rekindle this." Rich said while softly touching her arm

"No thanks, Rich. Now leave me alone, PLEASE!" Camryn started back at the school again.

As Camryn grabbed her schedule and went to her class, her best friend, Audi, jumped next to her.

"AUDI!"

"CAMY!"

The two best friends began to hug.

"You must have this class." Camryn said, pointing to the door.

"I do!"

The bell rang and the two girls ran into the classroom. Two seconds later, Rich walked into the classroom and said in front of Camryn. Camryn buried her face in her hands. A minute later, a new student walked in. He was very tall, about 6'2 with spiky blue hair with big brown eyes. Almost all of the girls in the room began whispering about how cute he was. The teacher introduced him to the class

"Everyone. This is Stuart Pot. He's new so try to show him around the school, some of you."

Camryn just stared at him as he sat right next to her. She really didn't think that it was a big deal about this guy.

Stuart on the other hand couldn't stop looking at Camryn. As the day was over, and Camryn walked towards her car to go home, Stuart stopped her. Camryn looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked in a flirtatious way.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced yet."

"Hehe, no, we haven't."

"Stuart – Stuart Pot. But you can call me Stu or Stu-Pot." Stu said while sticking his hand out.

"Camryn – Camryn Nash." The two shook hands then Camryn started to her car.

"Wait!" Camryn turned around slowly.

"Yes, Stu-Pot" she said with a small grin, Stu's heart melted.

"Did you want to go out sometime?" Camryn was a little flattered by his embarrassment for some reason.

"Haha… sure. How about Friday?" She said while dipping into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Bye Camryn!"

"Bye Stu-Pot!"

Friday rolled around quick. The more Camryn thought about it, the more she wanted to go on this date with Stu-Pot to get to know him. She thought, there has to be more to him than just hot looks.

Camryn dressed in a black mini-skirt with a hot pink t-shirt that had black lines going aross it with hot pink bracelets and patent leather black high heels. Her jet black hair was up in a curly ponytail. The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs trying to get there before her father. Yanni was in the garage with Chris, fixing his car anyways so he couldn't hear anything. Camryn slowly opened the door and both were floored by what they saw. Stu was wearing black pants with low-top converse and a white shirt with a black blazer.

"Hi Stu-Pot." She said with a grin.

Stu was too busy looking Camryn up and down to even notice what she said.

"Stu?"

"Oh. Hi Camryn. You ready to go?"

"Hello." Camryn was pissed when her father came to the door to meet Stuart.

"Hello. I'm S-"

"Stuart, yes. Camryn's told me a lot about you, really. Well… you kids have fun" Camryn couldn't believe how nice her father was being. It was almost unreal.

Stu took Camryn's hand and led her to his car. As he opened the passenger's seat, and Camryn sat down, he began to stare down at her. To break the silence, Camryn thought she had to comment on how he looked tonight.

"Stuart…you look so hot tonight."

"Thanks Cam. But you look like a goddess. I feel so lucky being the one to take you out tonight."

"Oh thank you Stu." Camryn slowly stood up out of the car and closed the door. She got closer and closer to Stu about to kiss him. She then put her finger on his mouth.

"Wait – lets at least get from in front of my house before we do this."

Camryn and Stu laughed as Stu ran to the driver's seat of his car and Camryn sat back down in the passenger's seat.

It was a little silent on the way to where they were going until Stu broke the silence.

"So, what is your dad?"

"He's a journalist. I don't know how he got so much money but he is.

"And what about your mom?"

Camryn looked at Stu for a minute and Stu looked back, noticing how much of a sensitive subject it was about started with a new conversation until he was interrupted by Camryn.

"She died from cancer a half a year ago."

"Oh I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Stu. So where are we going tonight?" Camryn said with a big smile.

"We're going to this party that one of my friends is throwing at his house. His parents aren't home so it's supposed to be really fun."

"Wow Stu. You just moved here and you already have friends throwing parties? Exactly how many friends do you have? I know all the girls wanna go out with you."

"Eh, I've got a few friends." He said while giving Camryn a smile. Camryn smiled back in response.

When they arrived Stu let Camryn out and he took her hand and they walked inside. The music was blasting and there were people EVERYWHERE. All of a sudden, Audi showed up next to Camryn.

Audi was dressed in a very short, strapless dress with a drink in her right hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hey Cam! And who are you with?" Audi looked over at Stu

"Stu and I came together"

Stu pulled Camryn closer and she placed her hand on his chest.

"Hmm look at you guys! I'm here with Derrick of course. You kids have fun!"

Audi then whispered in Camryn's ear "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"I KNOW!" Camryn whispered back.

Suddenly Stu pulled Camryn to the dance floor and the two began to dance. After that song went off, a slow song came on. Camryn turned to go sit down but Stu pulled her back. As he placed his arms around her waist, she put hers around his neck. He was too tall for her to put her head on his shoulders so she just rested her head on his chest. Throughout their dance, they pulled each other closer and closer. Stu then put his finger under Camryn's chin to make her look at him. As he stared into her light green eyes and she stared into his deep brown eyes, they tried to fight the urge that they both had - the urge to kiss each other. Suddenly their lips met and they began to kiss. Camryn then pulled away. "Wait – let's go somewhere else."

Camryn took Stu's hand and led him back to his car. Stu unlocked to door quickly and got into the back seat with Camryn.

"Camryn what's going – "Camryn put her hand on his mouth, removed it and planted her glossy lips on his.

Stu fell into the kiss and the two began to make out. Stu then began to reach for Camryn's shirt to pull it off.

"Wait –"Camryn whispered.

"Not yet. I'm not ready yet."

"You're a virgin?" Stu asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not ready right now. I'm sorry"

"Oh it's fine." He said as he began to kiss her again.

Stu then pulled apart from Camryn.

"Cam, baby, I gotta take you home." Camryn smiled.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, sorry, it slipped." Stu said, feeling a little embarrassed and looking away.

"No. I liked it." Camryn whispered coming closer to Stu, kissing him on the neck.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" he laughed

Camryn pulled apart from him for a minute. With no hesitation she said…

"Yes. Yes I'm your girlfriend" She then continued to kiss him on his neck, making herself a little "horny" and making Stu so horny he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cam, come on. I gotta take you home now."

"Why? We were just getting started…" Camryn sheepishly put her finger on the side of her bottom lip.

"Starting what?" Stu said, really not knowing what she meant by that.

Camryn shrugged and then agreed with Stu. "Yeah it is getting kinda late."

When Stu drove Camryn home, he got out of the car and opened her door. He then took her hand and Camryn closed to door. She then turned to Stu and Stu began to kiss her again. As they were kissing, Camryn pulled back, laughing.

"Stu! I gotta go! Hehe…I'll see you later?"

"Wait; let me walk you to your door." Stu took Camryn's hand and kissed it.

"Oh how sweet." Camryn smiled at him. Stu gave her a smile back.

When they got to the door, Stu and Camryn sat on the bench swing on the porch.

"I really don't wanna let you go tonight." Stu said looking slowly at Camryn.

"Oh Stu…" They fell into a slow, romantic kiss. They, then, slowly broke apart.

Stu then took Camryn's hand again and walked towards the door.

"How about a real date tomorrow?" Stu asked while pulling her closer to him.

"Of course, hehe. Stu, you're so sexy." Camryn gave Stu a big grin.

"Baby, you're past sexy. I can hardly control myself every time I look at you." Stu said while looking down at his ---- then looking back at Camryn.

Camryn laughed and opened the door. Then she turned back to Stu. "Goodnight."

"Night, princess." Stu smiled.

When Camryn was about to close the door, Stu stopped her.

"Wait!" Camryn snapped her head in Stu's direction.

He gave Camryn a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, for real this time!" Stu said laughing and running to his car.

"Bye, Stu. See you tomorrow!" Camryn laughed and closed the door.

Camryn turned around and closed the door. She slid down the door and sat down. She got up, wondering where her stupid brother and her unusual father were. She looked into their rooms and they were sleep. She slowly walked to her room and flopped on her bed. She was so mesmerized by Stu. She wished that he could come see her right now. She eventually feel asleep thinking about Stu.

Camryn and Stu had a whirlwind romance. Showing everyone at school that they were dating, Stu made every guy jealous and Camryn made every girl green with envy. And the best part about it was Camryn's father LOVED Stu. Stu was like his own son. And Yanni finally began to treat his daughter with more respect , like she existed.

It was now February. Stu came to Camryn's house to pick her up on a date. He rang the doorbell and Camryn ran to the door. She then pulled him into the house.

"What's going on, Cam?"

"My dad went off on a business trip and he took my brother. He won't be back until tomorrow."

"Really?" Stu began to get a little excited.

"Yeah…He's supposed to be back at like 6 PM tomorrow." She said, walking to the bar of the kitchen, while Stu sat at the barstool.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Camryn leaned over the bar so she was close to Stu's face.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Stu said shrugging.

"Sure" Camryn shrugged herself and walked over to the television, sitting in front of the movies.

"I've got a bunch of scary shit… my brother's obsessed with scary movies…" she said nonchalantly.

"REALLY! I LOVE scary movies… watch ya got?" Stu ran over to the television, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Ooooh… let's watch Dawn of the Dead… I love this movie…the zombies are awesome!"

Camryn stared at her boyfriend in shock, thinking he was a little crazy or something. They popped popcorn, popped the tape into the VCR player and watched the movie. Camryn sat next to Stu with her legs over his lap. Every time a scary part would come, they would pull each other closer. Camryn was glad when the movie was over. She hated scary movies. But since this was her boyfriend, she felt that she should watch it with him. Besides, she felt so safe when she was with him.

"So what do you wanna do – "

Camryn was cut off by a surprise kiss by Stu.

"Camryn, it's about time that I told you how I felt about you. Camryn…I love you." Camryn was shocked.

"Oh Stu. I love you too. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?!" Camryn began to kiss Stu all over his face.

"Wait. I wanna give you this." It was a beautiful 2-carat diamond ring. Camryn then looked at Stu, a little worried.

"Stu, I – "

"It's not an engagement ring."

"Oh. I was about to say" Camryn said laughing "but what is it?"

"It's a promise ring. Remember, every time you have this on, I'm by your side." Stu slid the ring on Camryn finger. It fit perfectly. Camryn then looked up at Stu.

"Oh Stu. Thank you so much." Camryn began to kiss Stu again. The two fell on the couch, kissing each other. Camryn was on top of Stu as he moved his hand, gently, up and down her thigh.

"Are you ready, Cam?" Camryn looked down and thought.

"…Yes. But go slow."

"That's going to be hard. I'll start off slow and see how it goes."

Camryn looked worried. She led him into her room and sat on the bed.

Stu pulled a condom from his pocket and undressed. Then he climbed into the bed. He began to undress Camryn. When she was completely undressed, Stu laid her down then he lay on top off her.

"You sure you're ready?" He said, ready himself.

She nodded. "Yes."

He started slow, worrying that it might hurt Camryn. But when she began to moan his name, it was a sign that he could now pick up the pace.

Finally, they were done. They had been at it for about an hour already and both were exhausted. Stu rolled over on the other side of the bed, panting very loudly and sweating profusively and so was Camryn. As soon as she caught her breath, Camryn put her head in her hand and her elbow on the bed.

"That was awesome." She laughed.

"I know…but I could tell that you're a virgin." Stu said, seriously.

Camryn then frowned and Stu smiled and laughed.

"I'm just kidding with you!" He gave Camryn a kiss on her forehead.

Camryn laid her head on Stu's chest.

"Cam, I've been in love a couple of times and I've dated a lot of girls and I mean a lot…"

Camryn rolled her eyes. "What's this about already?"

"Well, I've never met anyone like you. To be honest, after that first date, I fell head over heels."

Camryn looked up at Stu.

"I love you so much, Stu. I don't know what I would do without you." Camryn kissed Stu's chest and the two fell asleep.

It was 8 AM. Camryn wakes to the smell of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. She ran downstairs to see what it was and Stu was in the kitchen with her dad's apron on which said "Kiss the Cook", wearing just his underwear and socks. She stopped on the bottom of the stairs and giggled.

"Oh you're up." Stu ran to Camryn with a skillet in his hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah and exactly what are you doing?" Camryn walked over to the barstool and sat down.

"Cooking my 'wife' breakfast of course." He said while looking at the promise ring he gave her.

"Oh really?" Stu fixed Camryn's plate and gave it to her. Camryn was shocked. It was delicious. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"Wow Stu. Where did you learn how to cook?" Camryn said, gulping down her breakfast.

"My mom. She's an awesome cook." Camryn then thought. She'd never met his parents. Maybe she could today.

"Hey Stu. I've never met your parents."

"Oh you wanna meet 'em? I'll take you to 'em today." Stu ran upstairs, brushed his teeth with one of the extra toothbrushes in the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed in what he was wearing yesterday of course as Camryn did the same thing except she wore something else. She wore a white tank top under a short sleeved beige and red plaid button up shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes and her hair was down. They drove to Stu's house, which was pretty big. He walked to the door, holding Camryn's hand and rang the doorbell. His father answered the door.

"Son! You finally come back to us!" Stu's father, David, gave him a huge hug and a noogie on his bright blue hair. His mother, Rachel, ran to the door.

"Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady?" David said while taking Camryn's hand and kissing it.

"Dad this is – "

"No wait – it's Camryn Nash, my son's beautiful and intelligent girlfriend – "

"And future wife!" Rachel added, making Stu give her a "MOM!" look

Camryn looked at Stu, surprised.

"Future wife, eh? Hehehe" Stu looked at her a blushed. Camryn looked back at David and Rachel and shook their hands. "So nice to meet you."

"We feel as if we didn't really need to meet you. Stu has told us your every move since you two met." Rachel said. She obviously couldn't hold anything in.

"He even – "

"Okay!" Stu interrupted his mom before she said something that she really didn't have to say.

"Let's come inside shall we."

Camryn stayed the entire day at Stu's house finding out a lot about his parents. Before she knew it, it was 8:00 PM.

"Oh Stu, I really have to go. It's 8:00 already."

"Stu looked at his watch. Oh yeah, let me take you home."

As Stu led Camryn out of the door and he sat her on the porch.

"Your parents are awesome."

"Yeah… I feel lucky. But you know how I feel even luckier?"

"How?"

"That I have you."

Stu leaned in to give Camryn a kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Stu and Camryn snapped their heads at the window to the porch. There was David and Rachel, both blushing.

"GO AWAY MOM AND DAD!" Stu yelled as Camryn giggled.

"Sorry, Cam. Let me take you home."

Stu drove Cam home. When they got to her house, she saw her father's car. Stu turned to Camryn.

"Cam, there's a party at Audi's tonight. Did you feel like going?"

"Yeah of course. What time does it start?"

"At 10. How about you get ready and I'll go home and get ready and I'll be here at about 10 or 10:15 to pick you up." Stu said, pushing Camryn's hair behind her ears.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be ready." She smiled.

"Awesome." Stu gave Camryn a kiss. Camryn opened the door to get out of the car.

"I love you, Cam!" Stu yelled.

"I love you too, Stu. Bye, see you later" Camryn yelled back. It felt so good to hear those three little words from him.

As soon as Camryn opened the door, her brother was on the couch.

"Camryn's in love! Camryn's in love!"

"Oh shut up, you little ---- whatever" Camryn ran upstairs to meet her father in the hallway.

"Oh, Camryn. I need to talk to you about something." Yanni sat Camryn down on her bed and began to pace.

"I don't know how I can tell you this."

"What is it, dad." Camryn began to get worried.

"You know that business trip that I just took? Well, they offered me a promotion."

"That's awesome dad!" Camryn stood up and gave her father a hug.

"But… I've gotta move to New York." Camryn heart fell.

"No dad…NO!"

"Camyrn. I took the job."

"Dad, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME??????????" Camryn screamed.

"Camryn, I did it for us. We're leaving on Monday"

"US?!?!?! US?!?!?! HOW WAS IT FOR US?!?!?! WE'RE PERFECTLY FINE! WE'RE ALREADY RICH! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?! AND MONDAY???? THAT'S IN TWO DAYS!!!!!"

"Camryn I'm trying to give you a better life."

"DAD I'M FINE!!!! WHAT ABOUT ALL MY FRIENDS??? WHAT ABOUT STU??????????" Camryn began to cry.

"He can visit us all the time. He's always welcome sweetheart." Yanni gently grabbed his daughter's shoulders. She pushed his hands off of her, quickly.

"How could you do this to me?????" Camryn ran into the bathroom and cried her eyes out for about an hour. She then began to get ready for the party. She didn't know how she was gonna break this to Stu.

"Okay." She thought "I'll tell him at the end of tonight." She then heard Yanni let him in. She ran downstairs.

"Hey baby." She gave him a kiss. "Dad, we'll be back no later than 2."

"Alright then."

They then left the house. It was a pretty quiet drive to Audi's.

"So… What's been going on since I saw you?"

"Nothing, Stu." Camryn began to sound irritated so he shut up.

They got to Audi's and Audi opened the door.

"Hey Camryn!" She said, excited.

"Hey Stu…" She said, trying to sound sexy.

"Hi Audi." Stu and Camryn said at the same time. They walked into the house.

"Hey Camryn I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Ok Stu. I'll be here."

Audi, who was a little drunk, walked over to the table that Stu was at. He was opening his beer and chatting with a couple of his friends.

"Hi Stu."

"Hey Audi."

"Hey Stu, you're great with technology right?"

"Yeah," Stu took a sip of his beer. "What ya need" He knelt down so he could hear what she said since the music was so loud.

"I need to you come fix my television. It's so fuzzy I can't see a thing."

"Okay sure." Stu followed Audi upstairs to her room. When they got there, Audi closed the door.

"So let's see." Stu turned the television on. "This TV is fi – "

Audi suddenly hopped on him and started kissing him everywhere. He then pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stu said standing up.

"Stu, ever since I saw you, you've been on my mind. You know you want me." She said, hopping on him again.

"No! I'm in love with Camryn. Leave me the hell alone!"

Meanwhile, Camryn was wondering where her boyfriend went. She asked his friends who were still drinking beer at beer barrel.

"Hey Cam." One of his best friends, Bradford said.

"Hey, where is Stu?"

"He went to Audi's room to fix her television." Another guy said.

"But I was up there last night and there was nothing wrong with it. Judging by as many guys she sleeps with, I don't even think that she knows if there's something wrong with it." The guy standing next to Stu's best friend said, shrugging.

Camryn began to run upstairs when Bradford came behind her.

"I'm coming with you, Cam."

"Thanks, Brad."

They kicked open Audi's door and found Audi on top of Stu, on the floor.

Camryn fanted.

"What the fuck, man." Brad said while holding the unconscious Camryn.

"CAMRYN! Get the fuck off of me!" Stu pushed Audi off of him and ran towards Brad who was holding Camryn.

Stu began to kiss Camryn's forehead, hoping she would wake up.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that. You've got a hot girlfriend, why do you need that bitch?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"I almost got you, Stu. But I'll get you eventually."

"Shut up, bitch." Brad yelled then slammed the door.

Brad and Stu ran into the bathroom with Camryn and tried pouring water on her face for her to wake up.

"So you didn't fuck her?"

"No man. She was tryin to fuck me. There was nothing wrong with her TV. I was trying to push her off of me but she kept hopping on top of me."

"What – what's going on?" Camryn began to wake up.

"Camryn?" Stu said.

"Stu… get away from me. How could you do something like that to me. Take me home, Brad. It's over, Stu." Stu heart died.

"Camryn PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stu pleaded on his hands and knees.

"Camryn, listen to him. He didn't do anything with Audi. Let him take you home. You guys need to talk." Brad said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Camryn," Stu took his girlfriend's hand," She wanted to fuck me. She told me that her TV was messed up so since I know how to fix TVs, I went upstairs to help her. She kept hopping on top of me and trying to kiss me but I kept telling her that I was in love with you."

Camryn began to cry. "Stu, I love you so much. But I have to tell you something. But first, can you please take me home?"

Stu kissed Camryn, tears streaming down his face. "Of course."

When Stu got in front of Camryn's house, he turned the car off then turned to his girlfriend.

"Again, sweetie, I'm so sorry for what happened at the party." Camryn slowly turned to Stu to reveal her tear filled eyes.

"And I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you. I'm moving on Monday."

"Where are you moving?" Camryn began to cry harder than she did in her entire 16 years of life.

"To New York." Stu's heart, which just mended, broke into about a million pieces this time.

"No. Cam, you can do that."

"Stu, I have to."

"What about – what about us."

"I don't know, Stu. All I know is that I love you. I have to go." Camryn quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and ran into her house.

Stu sat in front of her house and cried for about an hour. Camryn ran into the house, slammed the door, ran into her room and flopped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, the movers were at Camryn's house moving stuff into the vans. They were almost finished. Camryn ran downstairs.

"Dad, what's going on? I thought we were moving on Monday."

"Well, turns out we have to be there earlier."

"No" Camryn pulled away from her dad.

"NO!!!!! YOU SAID MONDAY!"

"But now it's Sunday. I'm so sorry sweetie."

"No you're not" Camryn started to her room. "You wanted this to happen. YOU WANTED IT TO HAPPEN, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" Camryn ran upstairs and through something on. She ran downstairs.

Meanwhile, Bradford, who lived a few house down from Camryn, phoned Stu.

"Hello?"

"Dude. Camryn is moving TODAY!

"What?! I thought she was moving Monday."

"No dude, you better get here. She's moving today! Right –"

Beep beep beep…

Stu ran upstairs and threw something on. He didn't worry about driving. He had to see his girlfriend before she left and never saw him again. He ran to her house almost getting ran over 3 times. The movers were on their last box. As they were taking it out of the house, Stu ran into the house, almost knocking all 3 the guys over.

"Stu – " Yanni yelled, but it didn't stop Stu.

Stu ran into Camryn's room and she jumped on him, catching her. They both began to cry their eyeballs out.

"I love you so much, Cam. – kiss - I love you more than – kiss - anything on this earth. – kiss – "

"I love you too Stuart…I don't wanna do this."

Yanni, who was watching them, felt his eyes fill up with tears.

"Sweetheart, It's time to go."

Stuart quietly put Camryn down. He took her hand and led her downstairs and to the car. She gave him one last hug and one last kiss goodbye.

"Wait, Cam. Remember this ring. Whatever happens, I'll always be there. I love you." Stuart kissed her hand and waved goodbye.

"I love you too, Stuart. Goodbye" She blew one last kiss to him and the car drove away, leaving Stu standing at their mailbox.


End file.
